Mobile electronic devices, for example mobile phones, personal digital assistants, media players, and other devices, may have limited and/or restrictive interfaces. These limitations may comprise small visual displays and/or limited keyboards/keypads. These limitations may result, at least in part, from the small form factors of mobile electronic devices and/or the relatively low price point of mobile electronic devices. With the advancing technologies of mobile communications, the features and services available to mobile electronic devices have increased in sophistication as well as numbers. Some mobile electronic devices provide access to the Internet, for example through email applications and/or web browser applications. Some applications and/or software widgets that execute on mobile devices may feature functionality that periodically refreshes information presented on the electronic device without any user action. At the same time, many mobile electronic devices may lack some or all of the hardware capabilities that promote accessing some of these network-based applications and/or widgets.